Ruiko Crozzeria
Ruiko Crozzeria '(涙子佐天, ''Crozzeria Ruiko) is a Visored and also the current Cero Espada of Tier's Espada. She is rare in the fact that she is a shinigami willingly living in Hueco Mundo and is a part of the Espada. Ruiko has begun treating Tier Harribel as a mother figure, due to Tier taking her in and training her in the art of combat despite the various other Espada treating her poorly due to her hybrid status. She also has a home in Hama Town in which she attended Ryusei High School before it was destroyed by Inshu Senshi causing her to begin attending the Hama Weapons Academy. Appearance Ruiko is a rather tall woman with long green-tinted black hair that she sometimes tied into a ponytail. When she lets it fall loosely, her hair is at a length where it reaches down past her hips. Ruiko is known to have a nicely shaped body by most of the men she meets as she commonly reveals quite alot of skin. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess as her demeanor and presence fits it as well. She wears an etremely short black t-shirt that barely covers her cleavage. That is worn under her long red cheongsam that she has attached to a choker around her neck but keeps unzipped down to right above where the dress would be revealing her navel. Recently, Ruiko has begun wearing an open white Kimono to exopose her busom and a pair of red hakama to go along with this. She also sports a large bead necklace, whose purpose is yet to be known, as well. Personality Ruiko is short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities. she is rather blunt and rarely expresses her inner-thoughts. She's a sadistic, battle-hungry fighter who looks down on all she deems weaker. Ruiko has been known to toy with the lives of his opponents if she finds them "amusing" enough. She is also smug enough to gloat lightly and underestimate her opponents. She shows little compassion towards her teammates, disposing of them if interfered in her way. Ruiko also tends to warn her opponents by reminding them who she is and is confident of her own abilities. It is also worth noting that she is very frank about her sexuality and loves to flaunt and show off her well-proportioned body. History Synopsis Equipment '''Nodachi: Ruiko carries around a large Nodachi with a clear blade. She often funnels her spiritual energy inside of the sword, resulting in the blade taking on a rainbow coloration, which then bends the light around her creating illusions to distract her foes. Powers And Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As a member of the top Espada, Ruiko is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. Her spiritual power takes on a rainbow coloration. Her spiritual energy is powerful enough to send a shockwave across Hama Town upon her arrival leaving a massive crater in its wake. Being a Visored, Ruiko possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. She is said to have spiritual pressure that is monstrous as her reiatsu alone is enough to knock out several of Hama Town's armed forces and even cause Anna Satonaka to feel unnerved and take precautions. Ruiko has even commented that it takes a lot for her not to crusher weaker foes in her path. She also claims that she is more powerful than nearly all of the Captains of the Gotei. It should come to no surprise to anyone that no one other than Treize Merquise, the Primera Espada, and Tier herself are able to match or surpass Ruiko's Immense Spiritual Energy. Ruiko's Spiritual Energy is unique as it is capable of negating the harmful effects of any other Hollow's energies and even take it in as her own, allowing her to turn it back on its original weilder and making it unique by mixing it with another ability as well. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ruiko is highly proficient in swordsmanship, she is capable of using her speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. She is also exceptional at using acrobatic tricks in conjunction with her sword and possessing a highly technical swordsmanship skill while engaged in combat, seemingly being unfazed even in combat with another expert swordsman. During her battle with Seikatsu Okuri, she was able to fight on par with him without putting forth much effort. By using a series of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions, Ruiko is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with her own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. Her skills allow her to rarely ever rely on more than her sealed state, rather preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakuto rather then go into Shikai while fighting an opponent. Bōjutsu Master: '''The staff techniques of Ruiko integrate a myriad of complex variations and nuances which makes this perhaps the most difficult weapon for an opponent to learn how to counter against. With her staff, Ruiko is capable of striking a number of targets in a matter of seconds. It has been shown that enemies can be reached from both long and short distances and at each distance, a slight divergence in the way the weapon is used explores just how effective she is with her weapon. This makes it one of the most complicated and complex weapons, depending entirely on distance and timing for the opponent to fight against it correctly without risking grave injury and more than likely even death. Ruiko also has the capability to mentally control her staff from a distance. Her zanpakuto, Shisho, is usually seen floating behind her and it will thrust forward as she punches and kick before returning to its neutral position. She can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from her and she can later make it fly back to her, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. '''Regeneration: She has a peculiar ability where she absorbs reishi particles form the surrounding area in a similar manner to that of a Quincy, allowing her to heal at an increased rate that is far faster than any shinigami Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: She is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, she commonly uses swift boxing jabs but switches to a pure street fighting type of combat when the opponent least expects it. Many of her attacks involve split kicks or ornate gymnastics and she can easily balance on one leg on the tip of her upright staff and still generate enough power to kick downward at an enemy. Her skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Kyodaina Uzumaki to fight seriously against her, although she was still beaten. Her skills are great enough to take down several shinigami while she was unarmed and enough to injure another Espada. She utilizes her speed while using Hakuda to injure an opponent severely, to the point of cracking multiple bones with one palm strike and disrupting blood vessels with a single kick. Kido Master: Ruiko has a great mastery at using kido spells. She is skilled enough to use many spells without the use of their incantation. She is shown to be capable of producing powerful continuous spells to act as extra protection while in battle. Cero: She is unique in the fact that she can fire a large rainbow colored cero from her hands without donning her hollow mask. She can also channel her cero into her blade in order to augment her strikes. With every swing of her blade she is capable of releasing small bursts of her Cero that act in a similar manner to that of a Bala. To further increase the strength of her Ceros, she is capable of infusing a Kido spell into each of her Ceros to add further devestation to her attacks. Enhanced Endurance: Ruiko has shown herself to be highly resilient. Her physical endurance is strengthened to the point where she can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal shinigami effortlessly. High Speeds: By utilizing a form of movement that is a combination of Sonido and Shunpo, Ruiko is able to move at astonishing speeds. With her speed alone, she is able to conjure several physical clones of herself that mimic her movements are are capable of acting on their own, due to Ruiko performing all of the various movements needed instantaneously. Genius Level Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Ruiko is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. With her calm and collected nature, she can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing her to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Master Manipulator: Ruiko has shown herself to be a very crafty and cunning woman since her introduction. The most noticeable trait is her ability to deceive and manipulate others around her into acting as she wants them to. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. Garganta: She has learned the ability to use this technique due to her amount of time in Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Master Scientist: After spending some time in Hueco Mundo analyzing hollows she has been able to develop an unknown technique that cause hollification in shinigami that is far less painful than any known means. Advanced Growth Rate: She is able to grasp most techniques quite quickly, even learning how to control her spiritual energy to create a garganta similar to the ones most hollows use. Zanpakuto Shisho (スカイ, Librarian) is the name of Ruiko's zanpakuto. Due to her large quatity of spiritual energy it is in a constant state of release of a long staff, although meant to be blunt weapon, the edges of Shisho are sharpened to cut through most materials quite easily allowing Ruiko to catch her opponent off guard. Shikai: Although It is a constant release type, the special abilities can be only accessed with the command Almighty. Shikai Special Ability: Shisho has an extremely dangerous ability as it is capable of remembering any attack that has been previously launched against it, and produces a counter measure for it. The truly deadly aspect of this ability comes to light if Ruiko fights the same person more then once, because the same tactic won't work against her again, no matter how well planned out it is. This, combined with Ruiko's innate combat ability, means that she can attack the same person repeatedly, wearing them down by constantly allowing Shisho to remember their attacks until they have none left to use. Once an ability she has countered has been processed, Shisho is able to develop its own technique that seems to "upgrade" the opponent's own ability, though Ruiko can choose whether or not the ability is kept. * '''Kaiten '(回転, Rotation): Ruiko can produce a double-layered sphere of gravitational energy around her used to repulse attacks that are directed toward her. The outer sphere releases gravitational energy from all around that surrounds Ruiko and her opponent to prevent their escape, while the inner sphere draws all matter from within crushing anything in between the two spheres. Ruiko can then cause the energy to spin rapidly to continue the attack, creating a rotating shield of energy around herself and causing the outer sphere to rapidly shrink down and crush any leftover pieces from the first part of the attack.. * '''Mu (無, Nothingness): One of Shisho's oddest abilities as it allows Ruiko to manipulate where she slices along its shaft. This allows her to swing through a stone column without damaging it, and even make it seem like Shisho can cut anyone who touches it. This means that she can, in effect, slice a person's internal organs in half, but not damage the person's skin. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication When she was younger Ruiko was exposed to a mass of negative energy by an unknown being as her parents were killed before her eyes. This being then took her to Hueco Mundo allowing her to live amongst the hollows causing her Inner Hollow to develop and after several years she managed to subdue it in order to gain access to its abilities. Her Hollow mask is similar to that of a skull with blue markings. Hollow Powers & Abilities Telekinesis: Ruiko is able to use a form of telekinesis on her opponents. Shee is capable of trapping and ensnaring her opponents with invisible tendrils that bind them in place and allow her to attack them mainly effective on weaker opponents who have a harder time resisting. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Ruiko's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her an increase in her spiritual energy. : Espada Cero: A Cero used exclusively in close-quarters combat. Ruiko channels the energy that would be normally used for firing her Cero and maintains it into her staff, giving it a flame-like aura. Her physical strikes are drastically enhanced, capable of cutting through extremely durable Hierro and even stopping other enhanced cutting blades. Ojos del Cielo (Spanish for Eye of Heaven) This ability grants Ruiko a 360º field of vision, that she uses to predict an enemy's attack with ease. It also allows her to see through solid objects with the use of telescopic sight. Ruiko can use this in order to see through enemy bases or even Kido barriers to find the weak point on an opponent's body or even pinpoint the exact location of the bonds holding an opponent's technique together and strike it causing said technique to rupture and fall apart. Immense Strength: Ruiko as the Cero Espada possesses superhuman strength of a level in that her simplest actions can cause massive destruction and damage. The force of her sword swings is strong enough that it can cleave a building in two from a mile away. She can even cause a tremor throughout a large vicinity by striking the ground with the sheathe of her blade. She has shown herself to be deceptively strong, as shown from her skill to smash a shinigami's head through the ground beneath her. Her overall abilities are great enough that she was able to fend off three lieutenants with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. Resurreccion Dominio Espectral (スペクトル支配, Spanish for Spectral Dominion, Japanese for Aurora Infinity) is the name of Ruiko's Resurreccion. It is released with the command Gasp. Upon release, Ruiko lets loose a large amount of spiritual energy in the surrounding area that even reaches a far distance away from her. The energy released begins to take the form of a miniature galaxy with her as it center. Ruiko's hair begins to lengthen and gains a sickly white color to it and her clothes are covered in energy before they too start to change into a large jacket, exposing most of her body save for her chest and torso. Ruiko's right arm is amassed in a large cloud of smoke before it emerges as a silver lance that has bladed tip. The guard of the lance is in the shape of a bird's beak with feathers hanging down at its base and flows above past her shoulder while acting as a shield in the process. Crushing Spiritual Energy: Ruiko's spiritual energy upon entering her Resurreccion matches her special ability in that she is capable of crushing the foe with the sheer force of her spiritual energy. It was noted by Van that Ruiko's spiritual energy reaches across vast distances and was even nearly able to cause him to buckle down to his knees even though he was on the very outskirts of its power. Gran Ray Cero: : Gran Rey Impacto: '''To perform it, Ruiko clenches her hand into a fist and presses her knuckles flat against the enemy's body. She then release a burst of Cero energy from her fist that passes through the enemy's skin, dealing no external damage, and directly attacks the enemy's insides. Being attacked by this Cero technique can make one ache so much that they are doubled over in extreme pain, and is described as being like "trauma". Using it on a limb, such as an arm or leg, can leave the muscles so damaged that the limb goes numb. When used on the torso, the victim can sometimes begin to cough up blood from the internal damage. ''Resurreccion Special Abilities: Ruiko's abilities in her resurreccion revolve around the creation of a literal and isolated area of influence, containing various representations of celestial bodies integrated into its external circumference, projected outwards from her own physical entity that acts as the central focal point of the dome. The visible exterior of this three-dimensional space occupies a region moderately larger than that observed by a typical ability centered around Ruiko, encompassing and defining the outer confines of the domain that becomes subject to Ruiko's subsequent whims. However, Ruiko's authority is even more decisive in regards to the conditions of the internal environment, where multiple aspects can be significantly altered by the manipulation of the surrounding features, instigated by thought alone. : Electrical Signal Control: Ruiko has powers over electricity and one of her more used forms of this ability is to control people by electrocuting certain parts of a person's brain and control them like puppets once her weapon has made contact with them. By doing this, they are unable to return back to a normal state of mind as Ruiko can then swap the opponent's senses to any other opponent whose spiritual energy she has come into contact with; causing them to be unable to process and battle correctly. Ruiko can also read the minds, or to be exact, catch electrical flashes which flow through the opponents that she has connected with. No one can resist Ruiko's orders and are forced to follow them, no matter how they try to resist. Since she can manipulate electricity, her ability also affects machines by catching electrical signals from them as well; she is capable of crushing them or lifting them into the air. Ruiko can also brainwash people with this power, though doing such a task requires her total concentration. By sending electromagnetic waves directly into someone's heart, Ruiko can temporarily steal their zanpakuto ability and draw out its strengths as well as its original user. Ruiko can also use her electricity to cause corpses to fall under her control by restarting thier body's processes. Segunda Etapa: Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:Espada Category:Cero Espada Category:Female Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Villians Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Supporting Character Category:Character Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Hama Weapons Academy Student Category:Hueco Mundo Resident Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character